terranceacoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Minority Youth Matters Movement
The Minority Youth Matters Movement was an anti-NASCAR group formed by Terrance Alton Cox III Description of the group via their own page This is a movement of well-informed consumers. We are a network of minority community leaders, families, civic groups, students, teachers, community organizations and faith based communities to bring together a national platform and collective voice for a common cause. Our goal is to bring about awareness that fifty percent of all revenue generated in America comes from minority communities. We buy services and goods from companies that support and sponsor NASCAR and its race teams, but have no major presence anywhere within NASCAR. This has to change! MYMM is supported by the Hispanic, African American, and Asian communities, all whom have been neglected and discriminated against by NASCAR. Since the Fast & Furious movie's multi-million dollar success, there has been a major interest from minority youth groups within the inner cities throughout the United States and around the world. Fast & Furious has sparked young America to reach out to resources seeking opportunities in the racing industry. Our major corporations must realize that if 50% of their revenue comes from minority groups, we need their support to open the eyes of NASCAR. They invest billions of dollars to a sport where diversity has not existed since 1948. Our Worldwide Youth Movement is growing, strong, ready, and anxious, and hungry to taste the success of NASCAR NOW.[1] Actually... Cox has used this group as a projection of his mis-information on NASCAR and its community. He claims that minorities aren't allowed in the sport, despite people like Kyle Larson (Asian), Darrell Wallace Jr (black) and Daniel Suarez and Aric Almirola (who are Hispanic). Cox, despite claiming to have representation from Asians and Hispanics in the above text from the site's front page, for the most part ignored those two minority groups and instead focused on those of his own African American race. The Facebook page Cox opened a page for the MYMM on Facebook, which quickly became the go-to place for the movement's propaganda (second only to CityBuzz Local). In particular, he would announce protests, promote his own slant on various related to NASCAR (and sometimes NOT related to) news items, and post his images. These "collage pics", as they came to be called by those against Cox's claims, were doctored up with imagery in order to project Cox's "truth" (that all NASCAR drivers, sponsors, teams, owners, and even sometimes fans) were all the "ignorant racist redneck" stereotype. Enter the counters On the weekend of the 2015 Homestead-Miami races, a person by the name of Stephanie Martinez discovered Cox's movement via Twitter. Upon reading the site, they decided that, as a fan who is NOT a racist redneck (being half-Hispanic) that this was something that needed to be exposed. A counter page was set up Against the "Minortiy Youth Matters Liar Movement" (which later changed it's name to MEinM, or Minority Equality in Motorsports) and attempted to get answers and counter. The only answer gotten was that Cox needed to change his automated messages, as the page would thank MEinM "for their support". Yep, you read that right. The auto message thought the COUNTER PAGE supported them. Cox also claimed, when the founder said that his complaint on no black Miss Sprint Cups was "minor" then he was making out to be, that the person was "a man posting as a woman" (despite the fact that they were in fact a GIRL). The... "protests" Cox apparently first did them on September 20, 2015 "At 5:00pm 13 Cities & 15 Locations" on his own site. The protest whereby the leader of MEinM discovered Cox was the afformentioned 2015 Homestead weekend (of which they were promised photos from by a MYMM shill by the name of Kevin Ryan Anderson "in a few days" after Thanksgiving that same year. They never did get them). Several minor protests having to do with twisting racial profiling killings to their agenda followed. But what happened in the meantime was a heavily promoted via collage pic spamming of a protest during the 2016 Chicagoland Sprint Cup race. Much like the Daytona 2018 protest... they didn't show up... or in their own words "NASCAR USES CORPORATE CLOUT WITH LAW ENFORCEMENT TO BLOCK THE MINORITY YOUTH MATTERS MOVEMENT FROM HOSTING THEIR PLANNED PEACEFULL PROTEST AT CHICAGOLAND SPEEDWAY". That wasn't the last of their no-shows. Another was a six city boycott against Disney's Cars 3. The collages showed the six cities, but nowhere were locations within said six cities disclosed. One of these cities was Orlando, FL (which happens to be the founder of the MEinM's actual hometown); and it wasn't the first time they would make (or claim to have made) appearances in or around that area, they also posted an image stating that they were going to be protesting around the downtown area during the 2018 Pro Bowl. The last one staged was for Feb 18th, 2018 (at and on the day of, the Daytona 500). No one showed up. Not suprising at all. The Collages As mentioned, these were poorly (and very obviously) shopped by Cox. These images would also be spammed via Twitter by his various accounts and associated shills (like Kevin Ryan Anderson, W Akil Rose, and Pastor Luonne A Rouse). These would offen have a target (such as an individual driver, team, or sponsor) and would be made up to look like the actions of said target were due to "white privileged intrenched attitudes based on a cuture built upon systematic discrimination". Yeah, discrimination against people like YOU, Terrance, who lie and pester others. One collage made after it was announced the Monster Energy title sponsorship announcement in December 2016 attempted to shop Monster's logos and those of NASCAR onto a image of... a Swedish Metal band by the name of Ghost. MEinM users and others on Twitter who recognized the image of the band (minus the doctor job) weren't fooled. The image in question was used as an attempt to prove NASCAR's "satanic influence", obviously mixing conspiracy theories involving brand logos. The end Despite "the lawsuit" being referenced in numerous posts on the page as "so important that it wasn't dismissed" and "THE DATE WAS SET" (July 2nd, 2018 being the date), on February 20, 2018 it was reported that the suit had been dismissed... BY COX HIMSELF.[2] The MYMM page continued to remain up, with their last post being the announcement of another protest at the 2018 Daytona 500 (which they didn't show). But after the announcement of Cox's "American Standard Motorsports", he removed the page as part of scrubbing his social accounts of the imagery. A small sample of their stupidity MYMM protest shots.jpg|Does anyone notice any repeated images for DIFFRENT locations? 15420843_601701040033238_4546308947507619640_n.png|The afformentioned Photoshop on Ghost 14330130 563318017204874 558119358144208451 n.png|Yeah... RIGHT! (their no-show "excuse") 21273610_727431244126883_6481438336353675792_o.jpg|An example of individual targeting, in this case Liberty University and William Byron C93scNqU0AAh22b.jpg|The "six cities", but they never said wherein listed cities. 27164885_788765301326810_3656848420906841670_o.jpg|Does Cox thinks we can't see this on tv or something... NEVER HAPPENED! DKHRFEgUMAAfJGT-crappy photoshop.jpg|HE added the logos to this one. 23593664_755495601320447_1858077914444788849_o.jpg|...and he did it again here. 23032637_750294941840513_7198759525941345758_n.jpg|This one's just sad... B2G2qsbCQAAPpbg_identical.jpg|Same "cartoon", different "shop job" 13620025_540975999439076_7166267863089075135_n.png|The only "total joke" in this is YOUR MOVEMENT'S CLAIMS, COX! Links: Minority Youth Matters Movement-the site of MYMM More of their imagery that Cox deleted was saved here (note: Facebook link to MEinM) Unlike Cox's own account, THIS Instagram page has NEVER been scrubbed